parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andean Condor
As one of the largest flying birds in the world, the Andean condor (Vultur gryphus) forms an awesome sight over the South American skies, as it soars gracefully on huge, motionless wings. These magnificent birds have glossy black plumage with white flight feathers on the wings and a distinctive downy, white ruff around the neck. The bare skin on the head of the Andean condor varies in colour, but is usually reddish-pink at the base of the neck, and more mottled greyish-pink or yellow on the head. These birds have large feet with powerful claws and sharp, hooked beaks that allow them to easily tear apart their scavenged prey. The Andean condor is the only American vulture to show sexual dimorphism, with males possessing a large, fleshy lump on the front of their heads, called a caruncle, and neck wattles that are absent in females. Juvenile Andean condors are a dull brown colour. Gallery Subject-andean_condor.jpg Condor, Andean (The Emperor's New Groove).jpg Condor_With_Chick.jpg IMG 8464.JPG JQ Condor.png IMG 9186.PNG IMG 0103.PNG Endangered Animals.png Batw 007 condors.png GDG Condors.png Atsuko as an Andean Condor.png Akron Zoo Condor.png Condor Ice Age 3.jpg Star meets California Condor.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-andean-condor.png The Breaker-Inner Condor.jpg Books 0A3C3C6C-D43E-46FB-9996-1C223DBC55FC.jpeg E1462CB0-FD52-4249-AF02-4AB774C1D72E.jpeg 193AB420-AA04-40AA-AF9F-73D3A0DD8C5B.jpeg 660DD415-E143-55D8-B373-7F8D7353D215.jpeg 18DCE129-60A2-4347-94D0-F3CD7CD9AA1C.jpeg 97020805-E6C7-442B-9A25-6E41BB009880.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 755CFF1C-34C3-4074-90EF-DC4EA3108088.jpeg 2D1FD007-0349-4E20-8122-C1CEB8882E26.jpeg 09B2F39A-C471-48EC-B258-F3B89FEBB4C5.jpeg 58C3833B-E1C2-4657-A146-BFFC3F721C31.jpeg D549323C-6E62-4794-8CEB-BA533C7EB149.jpeg 038CEB98-D5A9-41AD-B724-6399666C33FE.jpeg See Also * California Condor Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Ice Age Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Megafauna Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Weltvogelpark Walsrode Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Raptors - Birds of Prey Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Birds of Prey and Other Feathered Friends Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Birds of Prey (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals